Of Bullies and Boys
by Cyril Amethyst
Summary: When Mia moves to Vale as a child, She wasn't treated well. But then there was her little goldenhaired hero... VERY SHORT Oneshot, Slight Mudshipping, set when Isaac, Mia, and Garet are about eight. T for safety.


**Of Bullies and Boys**

**Summary-** When Mia moves to Vale as a child, She wasn't treated well. But then there was her little golden-haired hero... VERY SHORT Oneshot, Slight Mudshipping, set when Isaac, Mia, and Garet are about eight.

**Author's notes-** Heh, my first Golden Sun fic. I'm a huge IsaacxMia lover, but never had time to write one. Hope you like it, but please review it, 'cause reviews are nice, but I never get 'em. Thanks for your time, sorry I wasted part of your life.

Mia Aquamarine was not in a very good mood. She may have been eight, but her young mind knew what moving was, and it meant sadness. Losing friends, being the 'new kid' all over again. But she was used to it. Her parents wanted her to have nice friends, and her father had suggested a small town called Vale. Her mother agreed, but Mia didn't want to, these people would be just as mean as those in Lunpa. Nowhere near as nice as Imil.

She soon arrived at her new home, right by a riverside. She told her parents she was going to go play, and wandered around town until she found a small park. She went and sat in the rough wooden swing, and started to think over her old life. Whilst lost in thoughts, she was ripped out of it by a pair of heavy, strong arms picking her up by the arms. She looked up to see a mean, scarred-up teenager. What's more, behind him were two more, roughly around the same age.

"Looks like we've got us a pretty little new kid." The first one smirked. "Yep. She'll make some nice fun." Said another, tugging on her long blue hair. "Let me go!" Mia cried out, causing the final one to laugh. "Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us?" He said evilly, licking his lips in malice. Mia saw a young blonde boy, holding a short, blunt sword. He snuck behind the one that pulled Mia's hair, and slammed the flat side of the blade against the back of his head, taking him out cold before he touched ground. "I am." The boy said timidly, tightening a scarf that matched his hair around his neck.

"Oh, lookie, boys, we got little Mr. Silent to talk!" The original one snarled. "What, have a little crush on the new girl?" The other remaining one taunted. The boy blushed scarlet, before swinging his blade in an arc at the taunting bully, knocking him out cold like his friend before him. The final remaining teen drew out a sharp machete, dropping Mia, who squeked and hid behind the slide in the playground.

"Oh, come on, Isaac," The teen growled. "You know you can't beat me." The boy, Isaac, held his sword in a clumsy battle stance, sword at the ready. The teenager rushed forward, slashing Isaac across the chest. Mia tried to cover her eyes, but still saw the blood spurt from the child's front, the young man crippling to the ground.

"See, Isaac? You can't win. And since you took out my two buds, I think I'm going to hurt that little girlfriend of yours, nice, and slooow..." He drug out the last word, leading to a blushing Isaac. What he didn't notice was a firey gleam in the boy's eyes, and because of that, got knocked carelessly to the side. Isaac stumbled over to Mia, clutching his chest in pain.

"You okay?" Isaac asked, holding out his non-bloody hand to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up. "Your name's Isaac?" She asked. Isaac nodded. "You don't talk much, do you?" She continued. He shook his head no. Mia grew to know him in those moments, feeling as though she had a real friend. Isaac felt a sharp tap on his shoulder, and instinctively turned around.

The sight that awaited him was the only awake bully's fist. Isaac braced himself, and felt the punch hit him full on in the gut. Isaac sprawled backward, landing inside of the slide Mia had hidden behind. Mia glanced in horror at her bloodied, broken hero's unmoving form. The teenager advanced on Mia, smiling like a madman. "Oh, now it's my turn..." He muttered, taking another step, causing Mia to trip. A short sword came whizzing through the air, embedding itself in the teens shoulder. The teen cried out in pain, wrenching the blade out, throwing it back at the owner, and fleeing the scene.

Mia smiled happily. "Isaac, you did it! She cheered. "You-" She froze when she saw her little hero, sword in his chest and on his knees. She pulled the sword out, picking it up by the still clean handle, put it in it's small sheath on Isaacs belt, and picked up his lightweight form, rushing to the nearby sanctum.

"You have to heal him!" Mia cried out in disdain. "I can't, unless I recieve a donation." The healer shook his head sadly. Mia, tears welling up in her eyes, set Isaac down slowly. She hugged him close, and a blue light surrounded him, closing up his wounds swiftly. He stirred, and Mia jumped a little at his sudden movement. The healer looked on in awe, this child had just used Ply to heal her friend unknowingly.

Isaac let out a quiet groan of pain, and stood up. Mia rose with him. Isaac had a look on his face as if to say, "What happened?" Mia brightened, and without another word, dragged him to her own house. "Mommy, Daddy, this is Isaac!" She chirped. Isaac stood there, waiting for Mia's parents to judge him. Mia's mother went first. "He looks pretty nice." She started, before her eye caught the sword. Mia's father spoke for her. "But he's carrying a weapon, so I'm not sure about wether I should trust him."

Isaac turned around, heading towards the waters edge. He sat on the bank sadly, Mia arguing with her parents. ("He saved me!" "He has a sword." "But he used it to get rid of those meanies at the park! They tried to hurt me!") Isaac heard the last part of the coversation: "They tried to hurt you! That's it, we're moving back to Imil!" Mia's father cried.

Isaac threw down his sword, sheath, and scarf as Mia ran over to tell him. Before she arrived, he dived headfirst into the river. "ISAAC!" She cried out. Isaac let the current take him, right to the waterfall. He held onto a branch, until he could get up onto a rock, Mia running along the river towards him. He shook his head sadly towards her, leaping off of the waterfall and falling to the river below.

Isaac went missing right then, no body found, nothing. In truth, he had gone into a secret cave behind the waterfall, a secret spot him and his only friend Garet shared, with enough food to last for a week, and a few books. He was hiding out there, waiting until his heart stopped hurting, he was once again shoved to the side, unwanted.

After about three days, Mia's family was all packed up again, ready to move back to her hometown, Imil. As they got into the caravan, Mia looked out the back opening. There, following the cart as fast as his feet could carry him, was a young boy with messed up blonde hair, dragging along a boy with fiery red, spikey hair with him. Mia's eyes teared up and she waved, Isaac stopping and waving after her. Little did they know, they would eventually meet again, To go on a journey to save the world, but they would have already forgotten each other.

-------Author's Notes-------

Hey everyone, thus ends my short little oneshot, hope you enjoyed it, please click the little review button, you know, the one in the bottom-left corner?


End file.
